In a conventional point-of-sale electronic credit card transaction, the transaction is authorized and captured. In the authorization stage, a physical credit card with a magnetic stripe is swiped through a merchant's magnetic card reader, e.g., as part of a point-of-sale device. A payment request is sent electronically from the magnetic card reader to a credit card processor. The credit card processor routes the payment request to a card network, e.g., Visa or Mastercard, which in turn routes the payment request to the card issuer, e.g., a bank. Assuming the card issuer approves the transaction, the approval is then routed back to the merchant. In the capture stage, the approved transaction is again routed from the merchant to the credit card processor, card network and card issuer, and the payment request can include the cardholder's signature (if appropriate). The capture state can trigger the financial transaction between the card issuer and the merchant, and optionally creates a receipt. There can also be other entities, e.g., the card acquirer, in the route of the transaction. Debit card transactions have a different routing, but also require swiping of the card.
Many transactions require that the customer sign a physical receipt, electronically approve a transaction, e.g., by pressing an approve button on a user interface, electronically sign for the transaction, e.g., with a stylus or finger on an electronic signature capture device with a touch sensitive pad, or enter an authorizing personal identification number (PIN).
Customers can conduct transactions with merchants that have multiple point-of-sales. The points-of-sale can be within one store location or across multiple store locations.